A Withering Rose
by Retard Apocolypse
Summary: Ok. This is the rewritten version of A Withering Rose. PLEASE R&R! SonAmy/ShadAmy Knuxouge Tailsream/Cheese Silvaze
1. Leaving

Chapter 1

Leaving

Amy's POV

"Come on or we'll be late meeting the others!" I shouted to the blue hedgehog that was lounging on my maroon colored love seat. My living room had beautiful polished wood floors with white walls. The couches were maroon colored and all of them were placed infront of a lovely fireplace. Above the fireplace was a large 75" flatscreen television. As I made my way down the stairs, I was hurriedly brushing my bubblegum quills out with a purple hairbrush. Over the years my quills had grown out so they came to about the backs of my shoulders.

I walked down the stairs and over to the blue hedgehog sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television. I bonked him one time on the head with the hairbrush, then returned brushing my hair as he turned around, rubbing his head. "Come on, Sonic. We gotta go soon. I promised Rouge we'd be at the club early." I said as I set the hairbrush down on the couch and reached for the remote.

Sonic snatched the remote before I could lay a finger on it, and looked at me grinning. "Oh come on Ames. You know how I am about Sonic X episodes." I sighed, walking around the couch to stand between him and the television. "Sonic... We can do this the easy way or the hard way..." Sonic didn't even glance at me. He just stood and moved over to the sofa, sitting back down.

I sighed. "Guess it's the hard way..." I said under my breath. I walked behind him and the sofa and held my right hand out to the side, my Piko-Piko hammer appearing in it. I jumped, bringing my hammer down on the floor right next to the chair, causing the whole house to shake, and causing Sonic's chair to fall over. I approached the chair, looking over it to see Sonic curled up in a ball. He looked at me and made a squeaking sound. I made the hammer disappear and batted my eyelashes at Sonic. "Sonikku... Can we leave _now_?" I said in a singy voice.

Sonic jumped up, keeping his distance, and looked around scratching his head. "Now where did those keys go?" I laughed at him softly, pulling the chair upright. Rouge had invited us to a club her Uncle bought her for her 17th birthday called, "The HangOut." I was wearing a red tank, a pair of holey skinny jeans, and a pair of black converses that came to my knees. Around my neck I had on a small gold oval shaped locket that was trimmed with tiny diamonds and in the center had a small rose engraved into the gold.

The inside contained a small photo of Sonic and I on our first date. He had given it to me for my 16th birthday a few weeks ago. When Sonic found his keys we walked to the large wood polished door. Sonic opened it gesturing out the door. "Beautiful little pink hedgehogs first." He said, grinning. I smiled, walking out the door, kissing his cheek on the way out. Sonic trailed behind me, shutting the door behind me. We walked over to his blue Camero, getting in.

I listened as the engine roared to life then purred softly as he backed out of the drive. I looked at Sonic, thinking how lucky I was to be dating the fastest thing alive, and that we would be together... _Forever_...

AGES

_**Sonic: 17**_

_**Amy: 16**_

_**Shadow: 17**_

_**Rouge: 17**_

_**Knuckles: 18**_

_**Cream: 13**_

_**Tails: 14**_


	2. Arriving At The HangOut

Chapter Two

Arriving at The HangOut

Amy's POV

When Sonic and I arrived at the club, we were greeted by an albino bat. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Rouge said, grasping me in a break-neck hug. Rouge was sporting a tight blue jean mini-skirt, a pair of black high tops, and a black tank that showed off her large breasts a little _too _much to my opinion. I cringed, hugging the albino bat in return. "Glad I could, Rouge. I never miss a chance to hang out with my besties!" I said, wrapping my arms around Sonic, after being released from the hug. Rouge let her yellow orbs linger over my outfit, her trademark smirk danced onto her lips. "I see you're wearing that outfit I picked out for you." Rouge said, bringing her gaze back to me after she observed the outfit.

I twirled in a circle, on my heels, so that the outfit would be more visible, my mid-back length bubblegum quills swaying while I spun. "Yup! Do you like it?" I asked, finishing the spin, facing the albino bat. "No... I _**love it**_!" She said, excitedly. After a few minutes of Rouge and I talking, Sonic cleared his throat to get our attention. Rouge and I looked at the blue hedgehog. "Hey... Um... Where's Knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

'_Looks like Sonic is needing some guy time..._' I thought to myself with a soft sigh. Rouge, crossed her arms, anger in her voice. "Oh he's in the car." She said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the red Ferarri behind her.

Sonic and I exchanged glances, then returned out gaze to the albino bat. I sighed, shaking my head softly. "What did he do this time?" I asked. Rouge trademark smirked appeared on her lips again. "You're gonna like this one. It all started back at my house...

**..~*FLASHBACK*~..**

"ROUGE HURRY UP!" The red echinda shouted up the large staircase, to the albino bat upstairs. "KNUCKLES THE ECHINDA! IF YOU TELL ME TO HURRY UP ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO COME DOWN THERE!" The albino bat shouted back to the impatiented echidna downstairs. Knuckles grumbled and stood at the bottom of the large staircase, one hand resting on the banister, the other in a fist over his head. "WELL AFTER _TWO HOURS _YOU JUST PUTTING ON MAKE UP I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL YOU TO HURRY UP!" He shouted. "KNUCKLES SHUT UP!" Rouge shouted back to the echidna. "YOU HURRY UP!" He shouted in reply.

Before, it seemed like, Knuckles could blink, he was sliding across the polished wood floor. Rouge strided over to the unconcious echidna, towering over him, her trademark smirk playing on her lips. "Told ya not to tell me to hurry up again..." She straightened back up, fixing her tank, as she walked back towards the stairs. "Monze! Please take Knuckles to my car!" She said as she started up the stairs. A brown fox with deep blue eyes and slicked back hair entered the room. He was wearing a black tux. He walked over to Knuckles, grabbing the upper part of the echidna's arms, dragging him towards the garage. He had a thick French accent as he spoke. "Which one, Madam Rouge?" He said, looking to the albino bat heading up the stairs.

"The red Ferarri." The albino bat said, still continuing up the stairs as if nothing had happened.

**..~*FLASHBACK END*~..**

I sighed, laughing slightly. "When is that echidna going to learn to not tell you to hurry up?" "AAAAAHHHH ITS ON ME! SOMETHING'S ON ME! I CAN'T REACH IT! HELP ME!" I jerked my attention over to the blue hedgehog that was dancing around in a circle, reaching towards his back, shouting. "Sonic! Stand still so I can see what it is!" I shouted to the dancing hedgehog. I sighed when he didn't stop, and held my right hand out to the side, my Piko-Piko Hammer appearing in it. I grasped it firmly in both hands, holding it above my head. '_Sorry about this Sonikku..._' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and let the hammer fall forwards. I peeked one eye open after hearing a _thonk_, to see the blue hedgehog lying on the pavement.

I rolled him over to see a familiar blue and yellow chao clinging to his back. "Chao chao!" The little chao flew off of Sonic's back, and into my arms, hugging me. I laughed, standing up with the chao in my arms. "Hey Cheese!" I looked around then to the little chao. "Where's Tails and Cream?" "Hey guys!" I looked up to see a familiar yellow-orange two-tailed fox walking towards us, waving his hand. He was holding the hand of a cinnimon colored rabbit as the two approached us. Cheese wiggled from my grip and flew over to Cream, landing on her head. Cream was wearing a yellow camisole, a pair of bell-bottoms, and a pair of yellow flip-flops.

I ran over to Cream, hugging her tightly. "Cream you look so pretty!" I motioned to her camisole and flip-flops. "I _told _ you those would go nicely together." Cream giggled softly, then looked around me, raising an eyebrow. "Um... Amy... What happened to Sonic?" She said, pointing to the blue hedgehog that was still laying motionless on the pavement. I squeaked and ran over to Sonic's side, helping him up. Tails looked around, then back to us. "Where's Knuckles?" Rouge, Sonic, and I sweatdropped. Rouge looked to Tails, laughing softly. "I'll tell you in a minute, but first... Let's get inside!" Rouge said excitedly, starting towards the lit up building.

Sonic and I followed behind Rouge, arm-in-arm, and Tails and Cream followed behind us hand-in-hand, with Cheese perched on Cream's head.


End file.
